Consequences of Being Human
by pax.in.terra
Summary: Damon is turned into a human, with no recollection of how he came to be such, until he receives a visit from both Emily and Sheila Bennett's ghosts. The witches inform Damon that he has only two weeks to go back and mend his broken relationship with Caroline. If he is unable to get Caroline to fall in love with him by the climax of this spell, he will die forever. AU. Daroline.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am uploading yet another story that will be a multi-chapter. Just like my Damon/Bonnie story that is currently up this is currently a para conversation on my tumblr roleplay account, which means that each chapter will be mine and then my Caroline's replies. Or I may just do it all on my own in the sake for this being an actual fic, cause that is a pretty huge possibility for me doing.

**Summary:**

_Damon is turned into a human, with no recollection of how he came to be such, until he receives a visit from both Emily and Sheila Bennett's ghosts. The witches inform Damon that he has only two weeks to go back and mend his broken relationship with Caroline. If he is unable to get Caroline to fall in love with him by the climax of this spell, he will die forever._

* * *

It felt strange having a pulse again, a beating vessel within his toned chest and could breath the way he remembered. It had been so many years since he was last human that he never thought it to be possible, and yet here he was, completely human but unaware just how he was this way. As far as he knew he did not take any sort of cure, nor did he actually know that if there was one currently in existence.

He began to see everything in a whole new light, for it had been over one hundred years since he was able to see the way a human would, everything was not nearly as clear and raw as it had been when his senses were enhanced. He could no longer smell the grass clear outside even though he was only separated from it by a thin sheet of glass covering his windows, could no longer smell the flowers that were lying freshly plucked in the kitchen below him, it felt strange, it was human and he was not quite sure if he enjoyed it. But he did have a feeling that there was a distinct possibility that he would have to get used to it as it would not be changed, not unless he had another vampire feed from him until the brink of death, give him their own plasma from their veins and killed him while it was still lodged in his system.

"_Damon…_" said a whisper of a voice from his far left, and while it was so close to his person it still seemed to sound from far off, a ghosts words.

Turning icy blue orbs in its direction they landed on the very familiar form of Emily and Sheila Bennett, causing his brows to furrow in confusion as to why he was graced with their presence. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice dripping with skepticism.

"_We're here to tell you why you have become human, Damon. Now listen up…_" said Sheila with a biting tone, her voice trailing off slightly as she waited to see if there was a chance of him talking back.

But once she realized that there was nothing coming she continued on with her explanation with Damon listening intently. The pair had told him that he was to remain human for the next two weeks, at first he had argued as to why they were giving him such an odd time frame of him being mortal but shut his mouth tightly as he was given an aneurysm by Sheila, causing him to cringe in pain and mutter a pained, "_Are you kidding me?!_" after this he did not interrupted them again and instead continued to listen, hanging tightly onto every word.

If he did not try and mend the broken relationship with Caroline in those two weeks, by the climax of his allotted time, he was going to die and never return even to the plain that they were currently stuck. Disbelief washed through him at at this, why would that be their consequence of his being human? And why would they turn him such to begin with? Caroline was still a vampire and he could very well do his task as such, he did not understand the logic of this 'curse' one bit. He did not wish to die, he wanted to live forever, that was the whole purpose of his staying alive all these years, if he wanted to die he would have done himself in a long time ago without the help of some witches ghosts.

He would make Caroline fall in love with him in his allotted time, but it would take some serious ass kissing on his part after the way he had treated her so long ago now, he may not like the thought of what he would have to go through but if it meant living forever like he was accustomed then so be it. She would not know what hit her. Damon quickly went into his lavish bathroom and right to the sink, yanking the faucet on before dunking his hands in the cold water to bring the clear liquid to his face so he could wash the ruby from his pale skin, turning the pooling steam into a light pink from his blood.

As he shoved the faucet back to its off position he stood straight, his hands clenching the side so tight that his knuckles began to turn white and his hands became sore and stiff before letting the anger through and shoving the contents away in a heated flush, a loud and manic cry of anger falling from his lips before storming out to go and find precious Caroline.

* * *

First Chapter, done! Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that it has been about a week? Maybe a little longer, or a little shorter, I do not really know. I tend not to pay too much attention to time unless it is severely important. Anyway, this is not my own writing per say, it is my Caroline on my tumblr roleplay account like I have told you previously. I did, however, change quite a few things like a little more to my writing style and added words/changed words etc.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was not the same person she was before, sure she was a vampire but that much was obvious. She had also changed, in ways that people might never even understand, she did not really care, however, all that mattered was how she felt and thought at the end of the day. She was not one to let anyone push her around. Back when was with Damon Salvatore that is all he ever did to her, sure she stood up to herself from time to time but because she was a human and he was a vampire—he was able to compel her and she would so easily do as he pleased. That may have lasted a while, but in the end she found the strength to stop running back him after he had called her useless, shallow; along with stupid, and remembered how horrible he treated her.

Damon Salvatore had abused, manipulated, and pushed Caroline Forbes even when she first became a vampire and was still in transition, he tried to kill her, but thanks to Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore they were there to stop it. She died with Damon's blood in her system, but no one knew that Katherine Pierce would end up killing Caroline to send the Salvatore's a "message," but she did and there was no going back on that either. Even after she turned she had to go around and do Katherine's dirty work and try to break Stefan and Elena up or else Katherine would completely end he life.

It was one huge mess, everything was. But somehow it seemed like together they always overcame everything. Caroline and Damon weren't exactly on good terms, and why would they anyway? Yes there were times that Damon had done things for Caroline. Saved her a few times, took a werewolf bite for her and even defended her as well. Damon never truly apologized to Caroline for what he had done to her—but that was something Damon never really did in the first time. Apologizes weren't exactly in Damon's vocabulary, unless of course he needs and or wants something but even then it still wouldn't always be believable. Since Damon normally did things for his benefit more than he did for the benefit of anyone else.

Caroline was sorting through some things inside her room, she had the music playing but she still heard someone at the door. She did not pay much attention, she figured it must have been for her mother if anything, besides not many people came over to visit her, and if they did—they would tell her or just come through the window. It really all depended on who it was, and how much of an emergency it really was. Usually, they would have just met up somewhere but sometimes it would change too, such as them popping up at her house and all.

She then heard distant chatter but blew it off, that was until she felt eyes on her—that someone was there behind her. Caroline slowly turned around to see none other than Damon standing there in her door way. "Damon?" Caroline said simply, her voice sounding a bit confused. He was never the one to come by her house, unless something was wrong, or if he just wanted to get some information—or even yell at her for doing something stupid. She could see that something was seriously wrong by the look that he held in his eyes, Caroline raised a brow at him and sighed as she walked over and lowered the music as she looked back at him, "What are you doing here? What is going on?" Caroline asked. She was not quite sure if he was here to tell her that someone close to her had died, gotten kidnapped or something else but the silence was killing her.

Caroline was beginning to worry even more because Damon didn't answer right away, and he should know better than to do that. Maybe what was going on was worse than she thought, but what was worse than losing someone you cared about? Caroline then eyed him up and down, trying to study him slowly, as she noticed his hand. "What did you do?" Caroline asked as she chuckled a little, but she found it strange at the fact, that it was not even healed. Normally when a vampire got hurt it took a bit before it healed but it seemed like it was not going to, unless of course the damage was worse than usual—then maybe.

She sighed as she shook her head, despite the fact that she was not a big fan of Damon's due to good reasons, it was not like she "wanted" to wish death upon him. Sure, before her and Bonnie had joked around when Elena said, _"It's not like I can kill him",_ Caroline and Bonnie were quick enough to agree, but that was back then when she was still human—and it was not like they would actually do it anyway. Back when Caroline fought Damon a few times before had been when she became a vampire—she had won. It had surprised him because Damon was never exactly the one to lose a fight, but hey, there was always a first time for everything, right?

The one thing Caroline hated more than anything was people who took their time to break the news to her, instead of just going out with it. The only concern Caroline had at this very moment—was why Damon was even there right now, standing in her door way. '_Why did he look so defeated and out of it?'_ Caroline thought to herself. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he spoke up, and told her just what in the hell was going on.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter two, I will be doing this on my own from here on out. Please review?**

**Oh and I thank each and every one of you who reviewed on my first chapter, that one I did write completely on my own, like I will be doing here on out. New Chapters may be a little slow because I do have a job.. well, I have three really, plus in April I will have school as well so at that time the new chapters will be a bit sparse. And for that I apologize in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: It has been way too long since I have posted anything on here and for that I do apologize with every fibre of my being. The girl that I was roleplaying this with has since deleted her tumblr so from here on out this is all me. I will not be updating this very often, which I suppose is obvious, because I have not had much of a Damon muse lately so this story is possibly going to suffer from that and again I humbly apologize to you all. I will, however, do my absolute best to give you all satisfactory chapters in the future.

All of that being said, here is the new chapter to my Consequences of Being Human story. I am going to continue having it so that one chapter is in Damon's point of view and then the next is in Caroline's like I have done with the previous two chapters, I hope you do not mind that I am going to continue that way I just believe that it shall help get things going or something like that xD... Anyway, hope you enjoy this new installment to my Daroline story.

Indiana, out.

**Summary:**

_AU. Daroline. Damon is turned into a human, with no recollection of how he came to be such, until he receives a visit from both Emily and Sheila Bennett's ghosts. The witches inform Damon that he has only two weeks to go back and mend his broken relationship with Caroline. If he is unable to get Caroline to fall in love with him by the climax of this spell, he will die forever._

* * *

It would have taken much too long to walk to Caroline's stupid house, if the Bennett witches had not have turned him human he could just run there in much less time than it would take to even drive, and he was sure as hell not going to go the correct speed limit. Hell, he had a short amount of time as it was. Two damned weeks, who were they kidding? Caroline hated him and she had every single right to hate him, he was a dick and he knew that but that was just who he was and he was not going to change that for anyone. Not even Elena and he was supposed to be in love with her.

Why could they not just have given him two weeks to get Elena to fall in love with him? That way he could at least be happy about this little curse of theirs, but no, they had to make things difficult for him. How absolutely typical of them, it was almost as if they really and truly wanted him to fail and to be dead like them, but not, it did not really make that much sense to him.

His first steps out of the Boarding House had felt strange, his heightened senses were gone but that was not the only thing that was gone, his hunger for blood and death was no longer there, he no longer had an abhorrence to vervain or the sun, he also had no need for his daylight right. Which is the sole reason that he had taken it off and relish in the fact that the weight of it was no longer on his soft flesh, now it was replaced with the rays of sunlight and it actually made a small smile cross his pale lips. Maybe he could get a little bit of a tan now too, that would not be too horrible, at least he would no longer look like a freaking shut-in twenty-four seven. It was nice.

Pulling into the drive way of the Forbes home, he cut the engine to his car and quickly stepped out from behind the wheel, his black boots crunching against the bumpy pavement as he walked his way to the front door. He contemplated just walking in seeing as he no longer had to ask for permission to come into a persons home - not like he really needed it since he had already been let in a long, long time ago now - but instead he did the gentlemanly thing, curled his hand into a fist and knocked softly on the white door, then proceeded to wait for it to be opened. He straightened out the crisp black button-up t-shirt and yanked on his leather jacket in order to right it as it was a little on the rumpled and off-center side.

He could no longer hear when someone was walking throughout their house, or their footsteps as they were right about to open their door. At first he half expected Caroline to wrench open the door, ask him what he wanted in that huffy little voice of hers and then proceed to slam the door in his face but instead it was Liz which brought a small smile to his lips.

She said a quick 'Come in.' and then stepped aside to let him pass the threshold, to which he did gratefully. They talked for a few moments, her asking him if there was something that she could help him with, him answering with a polite no and a small explanation as to why he was coming to stop in for a visit; although he did not tell her the real reasoning behind it, he did not really want her to know that he had to try and 'seduce' her vampire daughter, for lack of a better word. No, that would not go so well, at least he did not think that it would go so well. Besides the fact that Liz and him were friends and she trusted him, he was not in the mood to go two rounds with over protective mama bear. No thank you.

It took a few more sentences from both parties before Liz announced that she had to be leaving or order to get to work on time, finally giving Damon the chance to walk up the stairs and on to Caroline's bedroom where her music became louder the closer that he got. He rolled his eyes once the melody and then the lyrics reached his ears, of course it was some girl band who incessantly complained about how they were misunderstood and how their parents did not know them and all of that annoying crap that he was definitely not in any mood to care for.

When he finally reached the door to her room he stood against the door jam, crossing his arms and just watching her for the few moments it took her to notice him, his eyes did nothing but stay on her person the entire time. He was unable to help the thoughts that had gone through his head about how he had treated the young blonde since meeting her all that time ago, all of the hurtful words that he spewed at her in anger, the constant attempts at her life and the constant threatening of said life and could now feel how it had made her feel. He did not know what was going on with him but he was feeling remorseful and that was one of the things that he never really ever felt, remorse, all this time it had been something that he could not even contemplate and yet, here he was, feeling the wretched sting of remorse.

_What are you doing here? Is something wrong?_ Her questions were echoing throughout the entirety of his mind almost to the point of giving him an unbearable headache, her eyes seemed to be staring into his soul in those moments as she waited for his reply. Shaking his head to clear everything from his mind he finally opened his mouth to give her an answer, but at first nothing came out, it was almost as if he was unable to put it into words what was going on right now. He knew that he would be unable to tell her about Sheila and Emily turning him into a human and giving him just two weeks to get things between the two of them straightened out and get her to honestly and truly fall in love with him or he would die and would not be able to come back. He wanted to tell her, he really really did but then it would not be real, at least that is what he told himself. Her feelings needed to be real or he would die, it was simple as that.

He did not want to die, no, he liked living - loved it really and he was not willing to let it escape him, he needed to live. He just needed to and he was absolutely going to do whatever the hell it took so that he could live as long as he possibly could since his first life, the life that he was supposed to live as a human being, was taken away from him by force. Now eternity was his life and that was the one thing that he was not going to let slip through his fingers. That was just not a possibility, not even an option as far as he was concerned and if that meant that he would honestly and truly be nice to Caroline and maybe even risk falling in love with her he was not going to just up and let it go, he would take it because that is just what he needed to do.

The wound on his hand was still throbbing and he had wondered after a few moments how Liz had not noticed, but then again he had had his sleeve pulled over both hands in attempt to hide the bleeding appendage from the woman, she would ask way too many questions, like why he was not healing and he did not have the time to answer her questions, not like he really could answer them honestly anyway.

He noticed her studying him closely as he did not yet give her an answer to any of her questions, until her eyes landed on the blood that was now starting to slightly run down his pale fingers and inevitably onto the soft pink rug at his feet, but before it could he lifted his hand to have the blood start going down his arm instead, he did not need to get berated from Caroline for getting blood on her belongings. His eyes fluttered from his hand and then back to her again to see the concern that was in her green orbs, his brows rose in silent confusion as to what that feeling was doing flooding her irises but then once again shook it off, it was not important at that moment.

After a few more moments of him being quiet and slightly assessing her while she did the same to him, he attempted again to speak and this time the words did manage to flow from his lips. His voice sounded different even to his own ears and he wondered briefly if she would notice as well that it did not have quite the intensity that it usually did, it sounded slightly sorrowful and confused.

"It is nothing, you do not need to worry about it, it does not even hurt," he lied. It did hurt, it hurt like absolute hell but she did not really need to know that, it did not matter right now. He would get a bandage for it later, right now he just needed to tell her something, anything about what was going on, even if it would not be the complete truth. "I thought that maybe we could talk or something, it is kind of important."

* * *

Chapter Three is now ended, I know that it really is not that great and I am sort of thinking that I may delete this story and just start all over with them both talking in the same chapters etc. Also, I do know that there really is not much dialogue in this and I apologize.

As always, please R&R, I really do appreciate any and all criticism you may have about my story (:


End file.
